


Go L.C. Rider!

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [5]
Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Fanvids, Flashing/Strobe, M/M, Music Source: Animal Crossing, Music Source: K.K. Slider, Music Source: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Photosensitive Warning, Rescoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A Spirit fanvid to the tune of "Go K.K. Rider!" from theSuper Smash Bros. Brawlsoundtrack. It is the final entry in a series rescoring the film, covering the climactic chase in the canyon and Spirit's triumphant homecoming.
Relationships: Little Creek & Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)
Series: Brothers Under the Sun Brawl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771036





	Go L.C. Rider!

I've wanted to make this vid since the Brawl take on "Go K.K. Rider!" was first unveiled on Smash Bros. Dojo. It covers the film's final climatic chase sequence and Spirit's triumphant homecoming.

They do say heroes always arrive late!

* * *

_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ by Dreamworks SKG. _Super Smash Bros._ by Nintendo et al. Further credits in the video file.


End file.
